Dark Storm On The Horizon
by Braelynn
Summary: Betty, Jughead 7 Archie drifted apart in Sophomore year. What happens though when Jughead returns to Riverdale High for senior year? Will he able able to build bridges and help Betty with her demons? Also what did happen on that fateful night, that is just on the peripheral of Betty's memories. Can Jughead weather the storm. BUGHEAD STORY.
1. Prologue

_**I want to apologise now, my other Riverdale story has been deleted. I loved the premise but it was going no where, and i wasn't happy with the result. This story has been circling my head for ages and I have spent the last 8 weeks or so working on it. I ahve about 8 chapters so far nad hte story is nowhere near finished. I will post the prologue of this. i hope you enjoy it. AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM. **_

_**RIP: Like Perry (Will miss you so much man).**_

_**Also that Heathers episode I LOVED IT. Finally some significant Bughead interaction, also I love the song Seventeen, damn Cole Sprouse can sing. **_

* * *

Just one more.

To get her through the day.

Just one more.

Betty swallowed the little yellow pill, with a swig of water, it had become part of her daily ritual, wake up shower, dress, make up, take her Adderall, and then be ready to face the day. She missed simpler times, when it was just her Archie and Jughead, but that was a different time. Now she was a straight A student, a river vixen, the editor, journalist, administrator and everything else for the school newspaper; The Blue and Gold. Now she was popular, a part of the all-star group, her Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, Jason, Reggie, Kevin, Moose and Chuck. It had been all of them since sophomore year, the year everything changed. She definitely didn't fit in, she was not her older sister, Polly, yet her mother didn't seem to get that through her head. She had to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect cheerleader, the perfect friend, even if she felt like a fraud. It was exhausting.

Jughead watched from a distance, like he always did for the past two years, he worried especially after last year, he was always on the side-lines, he refused to let her be alone, even when she thought she was alone, but mainly because of last year. That would never happen, and he would make sure of it. He knew she was spiralling, as the days, weeks, months and years went on, she became a ghost of the girl he grew up with, the girl he loved but could never have. Riverdale's social class had made sure of that.

"Yo Jug" Sweet Pea called, clapping the young serpent on the back of his shoulder. Jughead looked at the taller serpent and then to Toni and Fangs. When he lost Betty and Archie, whom he didn't blame for, they grew apart they became what they should have for high school. Better than him, he accepted he belonged on the southside and joined the serpents. Following in his father's footsteps, not matter how much FP Jones hated it.

"Pea, Fangs, Toni" Jug smiled at his small group of friends, they had grown incredibly close over the past two years, and he honestly wasn't sure what he would do with himself without them.

"Ready for this?" Toni asked, all four of them looked to the entrance of Riverdale high,

"Not in the slightest" Jughead sighed. At the end of junior year Southside High was closed down and all the students were transferred to either Centreville High or Riverdale high, majority got transferred to Centreville, but a handful of serpents got moved to Riverdale High for their senior year. Jughead hadn't been at Riverdale High since the end of semester one in sophomore year. He took a deep breath and lead Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs into his own personal hell.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Oh, hell no" Cheryl practically screeched, her, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Chuck looked towards the four serpents. Betty was at the back of the group so Jughead hadn't seen her yet, but Betty looked and there he was, he was taller, broader, in fact he was really muscular, yet still lean. But the hat that use to adorn his head was still there, and same smug smirk. Her heart fluttered, she had missed him.

"Juggie" She whispered, no one heard her, and then followed her 'friend', well veronica dragged her along, trust the raven-haired girl not to miss out on drama. The two groups met in the middle of the hallway surrounded by other students glancing and the lockers of said students.

"I will not allow Riverdale High's perfect GPA be tainted by you ragamuffins"

"Cheryl" Jughead sighed, the red head hadn't changed at all, just became more entitled and self-centred

"Donnie Darko" Chuck snapped

"Two years Chuck, and still the same insults" Jughead smirked. "Unsurprising and uninspiring". Betty snorted, and everyone looked shocked at the blonde.

"What? He's not wrong" Betty added nervously. Jughead smiled and their eyes met, instantly she relaxed he was still Jughead, and she was still Betty somewhere inside her.

"let's go" Cheryl snapped, and everyone followed, Betty looked back at Jughead, who waved, she smiled shyly before being roughly manhandled by Chuck into the student lounge. Jughead went to intervene but was stopped by Toni

"Maybe not right now" She suggested, and Jughead relented.

"Guess no more side-lines?" Fangs asked

"Lets just get through today please" Jughead answered, but the four of them knew that they would no longer be sitting on the side-lines. Betty needed Jug and Jug needed his friends. That was the simple explanation. Toni was happy to help after seeing the state of the blonde last year she had vowed to never let the blonde get in that situation again as well as anyone else she knew.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Betty rubbed her upper arm where Chuck had grabbed her, there was no point in looking she knew it would be bruised. Chuck scared her, the others in their group she knew was harmless all bark and no bite, yet Chuck Clayton truly terrified her. It was easier to go along, considering how fragmented her memories where of that night, all she had was flashes but she wouldn't be surprised if Chuck had a hand in things. Maybe her fear was her subconscious trying to tell her something.

Jughead was back, what did that mean? For her? For Archie? For their friendship? She would understand if he hated her she and Archie just left him behind, having less and less time for their childhood friend. Her only friend that completely understands her. She couldn't believe he still had that beanie, still the same mop of messy black hair, still the same untamed curl resting on his forehead, and yet he wasn't the same, but was she?

The Jughead Jones she knew had grown into a man, easily over six-foot-tall, a broad muscular chest, did he work out? She couldn't imagine him in a gym. Did he still write? Did he still read? Did he still love old black and white movies? The same movies he made her sit through in his trailer time and time again. She stood ignoring her friends stares and left the student lounge. She needed to be alone, and she knew exactly where she could be alone. A place that had become her sanctuary because nobody bothered her there.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Is it worth carrying on. Also does the premise for hte synopsis catch you enough to open the story?


	2. Memories

_**Too begin with these chapters are quite short, but they do get longer I promise you. The first 3-4 chapters are very much setting up the story, putting all the pieces into place. I have gotten some really good feedback and i really appreciate every single one i get. **_

_**Boris Yeltsin: To your question the other story i was working on was Sweetweater River Secrets, i will get back to it at some point, but i was just not happy with where it was going and how it was written, so I have taken it down and will work on it probably after my final semester at university is finished so watch this space around summer time. **_

_**I know the first prologue wasn't the best grammar wise there were a few mistakes but i wanted to get the story up, as i had written it a few weeks ago. So you could hopefully see where my brain was going with it. I ahve proof read this one though. I will probably never fix my grammar mistakes in my author notes, all though i probably should considering i am majoring in English Literature but i type to wuickly for my brain to keep up most of the time. **_

_**Anyway here is chapter two i relaly do hope you enjoy it. **_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I AM ONLY BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR ME TO TWIST AND MANIPULATE TO MY HEARTS CONTENT. :P **

* * *

**One Year ago**

"Betty, Betty, oh god" There was too much blood, the air was thick with the pungent smell, his tongue laced with the coppery taste, he gagged

"Dude, she doesn't look good" Sweet Pea muttered "She might…"

"NO!" Jughead snapped, he couldn't, wouldn't have a world without Elizabeth Cooper. What the fuck happened to her? Where the fuck was Archie? Why wasn't he protecting her?

"oh god, that's a lot of blood" Toni had finally caught up with the two serpent men, finally reaching the scene and stopping short.

"Shut up and help" Jughead screamed, applying pressure to a wound, there was too many wounds and not enough hands. She felt cold, she shouldn't be cold, she should be warm and soft. She had just turned sixteen. Today she had turned sixteen. What the hell happened?

"Jug, erm, her clothes" Sweet Pea stuttered "oh god", Jughead looked and gasped, he stood, he stumbled, and then he lost the contents of his stomach. This wasn't happening. This shouldn't be happening. He turned back to the girl next door, he pulled her into his arms and rocked her, he cried, the loss of his innocence, the loss of her innocence, the loss of their childhood. He kissed her head, declaring his love for her.

**Present Day**

He found her in The Blue & Gold office, her laptop open, papers around her, furiously typing away. She was still using. Archie should have kept taking away the prescriptions, Alice kept giving her youngest daughter, because it kept her focussed, because she wanted Betty focussed. It was diabolical parenting, borderline abuse.

"How long?"

"Jesus" Betty jumped clasping her hand to her chest. Frantically feeling her rapid heartbeat.

"How long?" he repeated

"What?" betty feigned ignorance

"Betty, I have known you since we were three years old. You cannot lie to me"

"Don't do that. Don't act like you still know me!" betty exploded. How dare he do that? Just speak to her after two years of radio silence.

"Constantly rushing everywhere. Excess energy needing to be burned. Weight loss, irritability, mood swings, pale skin. The list goes on" Jughead carried on as if she hadn't interrupted him "But you know this, we ran through this list in freshman year"

"Jug" She whispered the nickname easily slipping passed her lips. How was he able to get to her so easily after two years, one month, and twelve days? Not that she was counting. How dare he?

"Betty, how long?"

"You don't get to do that" She snapped, she had to protect herself. She closed her laptop and collected her papers, hurriedly packing her bag, she needed to leave, he got to her too easily, saw passed her walls she had securely erected to protect herself. He left her feeling venerable and exposed. She couldn't have that. She couldn't have him, she lost that chance when she became a terrible friend, when she unintentionally left him behind.

"Betty, please" Jughead pleaded

"_Betty please, hang on, stay with me. Please open your eyes" She knew that voice, she was being rocked, why was he so sad, he should never be sad. He should always be full of happiness. Why was it so cold? _

"_Juggie" She gasped, why was it difficult to breathe_

"_I'm here, I'm here" _

"Juggie" She whispered stuck between the two worlds. Jughead snapped up his head, her gaze faraway, looking at him but not at him, through him, at a scene his eyes weren't privy to. He advanced on her in two quick strides and gently took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his calloused thumbs

"Betty, Betts" His nickname for her slipping out easily, as if they were fifteen years old again

"I, I, I, I fought back. I'm sorry" She mirrored the words from that night one year ago.

"Betts, Betts, come back to me" The grip on his heart kept squeezing "C'mon betty"

"Juggie" She whispered again, but it wasn't an echo this time. She finally looked at him, her emerald eyes glassy with unshed tears and full of fear, pure terror. She was terrified "What is happening to me?" She was becoming hysterical, she started pacing. Jughead wasn't even sure if she was aware she had an audience "There's gaps, flashes, phases, images. What is wrong with me?"

"Betty" Jughead grabbed her shoulders giving her a slight shake, halting her pacing. "There is nothing wrong with you. It's the Adderall"

"No, not its not. My body is constantly in-flight mode. I am terrified my subconscious is telling me to be scared, and I do not know what of. How can I protect myself when I do not know what is after me?" She cried, shedding her tears. He collected her in his arms, unable to stop himself. He knew what she was afraid of, well an extremely strong inkling, but he needed proof, which is what he was collecting this past year, but it was proving to be rather difficult.

Jughead sighed this was not how he wanted his first day to go. He had caused ruffles with Cheryl and that group, had an emotional one to one with Betty, not how he wanted their first conversation to go after so many years apart, it only strengthened the fact that he loved her more, but possibly that she felt something for him as well? He knew she hadn't been in a relationship at all in the past two years regardless of how many boys Cheryl pushed her way. She had kindly declined all of them.

Everyone at Riverdale loved her she was hard working, kind, she used her popularity for good. Unlike the people she hung around with. Even Archie had, had a few questionable moments, moments Jughead wasn't particularly proud of but he knew deep down Archie had a heart of gold, and does the right thing in the end. It was safe to say he was no longer going to be on the side-lines, but really was he ever on the side-lines? A couple of times he had intervened without betty knowing. What was worrying though was she was starting to remember, maybe she always remembered but her subconscious had pushed it down, way down deep inside of her to protect her, but now it seemed to be screaming. Flashes were becoming scenes with dialogue and sooner or later Betty was going to remember, and if he was being honest with himself he was not ready for the inevitable breakdown, purely because he wasn't sure how broken Betty was going to become. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough, she certainly was, but that what happened to her would easily break the strongest person he knew, and that person was Betty. He didn't have all the facts, but he was smart enough to put the pieces together and he really didn't like the picture the pieces were painting. Nobody should have to go through that. When did their lives become less normal?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"She's remembering" Jughead told Toni, they were sat at Pop's enjoying a burger, fries and a milkshake

"What?" Toni asked around the food in her mouth

"Betty she's remembering. She had an episode earlier, she was stuck between her memories and the real world. I don't think she really understands yet, but sooner or later she's going to remember everything, and I don't think its going to be pretty"

"Look Jug, I have watched you for the past two years watch this girl. Now I don't understand your relationship with her, but from what I do know and from what we have seen, she clearly needs something real in her life. From what you have told me her parents are a real piece of work, and her friends are not much better neither. She is struggling its clear. Just know whatever you decide me Pea and Fangs are with you."

"Thanks Toni, I am just not sure what to do. How to help her"

"Just keep doing what you are doing but become a constant in her life. Be her friend because I can tell you from personal experience you are one hell of a friend" Toni smiled and squeezed his hand in comfort. Jughead liked Toni she had a mature head on her, and she was genuine, he also knew that if Betty got to know Toni she would like her two.

"its never been that simple with us two though. I am worried about the feelings I have, and the feelings Betty possibly has"

"Wait what?" Toni was confused, was the feeling one way or could there be a possibility that blondie could reciprocate those feelings?

"Mine and Betty's relationship has never been cut and dry, its never been simple. We grew up together, we shared books, films, food everything. I know what she thinks, what she is going to do, I could tell you what every facial expression means. It used to be the same with her for me, but I am unsure of that now. Riverdale changes people and from what I have seen its not for the better" Jughead drank some of his chocolate milkshake in deep thought. Could it be as simple as just being a constant for Betty?

* * *

_**Short I know but i promise you they are gettign longer. Especially more so as I am going bakc and just proof reading them and developing htem as i go on. Do not know when the next chapter will be up as i ahve 2 assignments due in next week, but hopefully should get them up soon. **_


	3. Painting a Picture

_**First things first, i would like to apologise for the long wait on this update, it has been a wild couple of months, I have finished my 2nd year of University, now just impatiently awaiting my 2nd year results to see if i can progress to final year. I was made redundant and found another job. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter, please review if you did.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters i am just using them for my fun manipulation :D **_

* * *

How to describe Chuck Clayton? He was tall, muscular clear flawless ebony skin, He oozed confidence, and was the BMIC of Riverdale High, along with the rest of the group he hung around with Cheryl, Archie, Veronica, Betty, Kevin and Jason.

The seven of them ruled the school, Cheryl, The red-haired typical popular bitch, Archie, the heart of gold red-haired football champion, Veronica, the beautiful raven haired girl from New York, elegant, rich, and always want the best for people and always got what she wanted, regardless of what people thought of her. Kevin, the wonderful kind gay best friend, not a malicious bone in his body, but truly did love gossip, Betty, the good girl, she got straight A's, she was beautiful but didn't realise it, smart, and savvy, but also sheltered by the people around her, she easily followed the group purely because she didn't like confrontation. Jason, Cheryl's brother, a BMIC of all, he was kind, smart, Football Captain, and had a GPA of 4.0.

However Chuck, since Jason passed away last year took over his place, only he ruled with fear not kindness, and he truly terrified Betty, she knew a reason why but her subconscious was releasing the reason why so far, and it was so frustrating, how could she trust her mind if it refused to cooperate? Something did happen though on that fateful night and Betty was determined to find out what.

Nobody actually knew what happened to Jason, all everyone in Riverdale knew that he was murdered the day that Betty's mind fragmented, the day that Jughead, Fangs, Toni and Sweet-Pea found Betty in Fox Forest. About 50 yards away from Jason's cold dead body. Everyone asked her what happened, but Betty couldn't answer, and they were so sorry that something horrible happened to the two most loved people in Riverdale. Thoughts were thrown around, Jason protected Betty from attack, or unwanted attention. Cheryl even asked at one point if Betty actually killed Jason herself, which caused Betty to break down in tears and Cheryl apologising.

One thing was for certain Betty couldn't take much of the sideward glances from Riverdale's population for much longer, they skirted around that night, tip toed around her, treated her like glass, as if she would break at any point if pushed too hard, her mother shoved Adderall down her throat to keep the blond focused at school, not allowing the backward glances, whispered thoughts, and sideway glances to distract her.

* * *

**That Fateful Night**

The bonfire was glowing a gentle amber, several members of the group had already turned into their tents happily intoxicated, Betty stared into the burning wood, crisp leaves and smiled to herself, she was fully relaxed and slightly buzzed from the alcohol, she was not completely drunk, but enough to enjoy the warm feeling pulsing through her body. It gave her confidence, she looked up at the stars and smiled, wondering what Jughead Jones was doing, was he currently looking at the same stars? Did he remember her? Did he think about her like she thought about him? She missed talking to him. She loved her friends, but she truly couldn't have an intellectual conversation like she could with Jughead. Well except for Jason, in another world she might have been attracted to him and may be even humour a relationship with him, but he only had eyes for her older sister, and Betty was happy with that, she didn't' want attention from the opposite sex. It made her uncomfortable and if she was being honest, she didn't trust any of the guys at her high school. Call her old fashioned but she believed in trust, love and commitment before she even thought about giving herself to a member of the male variety.

"Betty Cooper, what a sight to behold" Chuck smiled and sat next to her on the log, Betty shuddered, and rolled her eyes

"Chuck" Betty replied, if she stayed polite hopefully, he would leave her alone

"So why are you not asleep like everyone else?" Chuck smiled, and scooted closer the blond

"I don't want to sleep; I like looking at the stars" She replied her eyes scanning the tents that her friends where asleep in, what she wouldn't give for Archie to emerge from his tent with Veronica or even her raven haired friend to emerge and ask her to braid her hair, or anything to help her escape this communion.

"Let's, go for a walk" Chuck smiled taking a sip of his beer

"No, I am good here thank you" Betty replied turning away from the footballer, and glancing at her phone _03:08am._

'Come on blondie don't be like that" Chuck smiled and stroked Betty's shoulder, she shrugged it off

"No Chuck' She sighed getting really tired of his advances, the guy really couldn't just take no for an answer.

"Betty" Chuck grabbed her arm "Stop being a tease, I know you want to"

"I said no" Betty snapped standing and wrenching her arm out of Chuck's grasp.

"Betty" Jason, Cheryl's brother emerged from his tent bleary eyed, the instant he saw Chuck alone with Betty his eyes cleared they became focused and alert. " Betty maybe you should get some sleep" Jason suggested innocently, he took a protective love for the younger Cooper, it wasn't because of the fact that she was Polly's baby sister, but because she had an innocence that he didn't want to see disappear from her eyes, the same as what Riverdale did to all its occupants eventually, He wanted to protect her until she could leave for College.

"Oh, come on Jason, we were just talking" Chuck snorted, why did the red head always had to get in the way of his advances. Seriously all he wanted was to spend some time with the youngest Cooper.

"I think that is a good idea" Betty smiled at Jason ignoring Chuck. "Can I stay in yours and Cheryl's tent?"

"Of course," Jason smiled opening the tent wider, luckily it was a six-person tent, with a main area entrance and the three sleeping compartments, the benefits of being the richest family in Riverdale. The Blossoms where one of the oldest and richest families in Riverdale.

Betty started to walk towards the red head, but was stopped when Chuck grabbed her arm again

"I didn't say we were finished; I didn't give you leave to go" Chuck snapped

"Hey, let her go" Jason fully stepped out of the tent, not wanting to wake his sister up, he walked up to the two of them, fully prepared to grab Betty and run if he had to.

"NO, we are talking" Chuck tightened his grip on the blond,

"Chuck you are hurting me" Betty tried to reason with the larger male, but he didn't listen

"Chuck LET GO" Jason enunciated each syllable.

'Come on Bett's lets go for a walk" Chuck dragged Betty from the camp site and deeper into the woods, she stumbled behind trying to free herself from his grip.

"CHUCK, LET. HER. GO" Jason followed behind.

She stumbled again, desperately trying to get out of Chuck's grip

"Chuck please, I just want to go to sleep" Betty cried, she tried to pull away from him again but he just gripped her tighter, knowing for a fact that she was going to have bruises on her arm, the imprint will be the shape of Chucks hand.

"Chuck!" Jason was running after them, but with Chuck taking many turns and twists he had gained ground and left Jason behind.

"Chuck please" Betty begged, only to be pulled harder along

"Will you SHUT UP" Chuck snapped, and hit her across the face, Betty stared in shock, this was a completely different person, there was a glint in his eye that truly terrified her, he dragged her again and she stumbled again.

* * *

Jughead pulled up to the Cooper's residence, he was nervous it had been a long time since he had come to this house. Nothing had changed the front door was still bright red, the stairs leading up to the house still pristine, even in the recent rainfall, typical American dream home. He took a deep breath and got off his motorbike and jogged up the stairs and knocked on the front door.

"I got it" Betty called and opened the door, surprised to see Jughead on the other side

"Jug" Betty smiled in surprise

"Give you a ride to school?" He smiled, it was start, start small drive her to school, start speaking to her, start becoming a constant.

"Erm sure" Betty smiled grabbing her bag, and following Jughead to his motorcycle. Could it be this simple? Literally just show up in each other's lives again. As if the last two years hadn't happened? How she wished it would be that simple. However, fate seemed to be against them as always, as just as Betty was about to climb onto the bike Archie ran out of his house, worried about his blond friend. Although he was sure Jughead wouldn't hurt her.

"Betty" Archie ran to the couple "What are you doing?" Archie glanced at Jughead but gave his full attention to Betty.

"Jug is giving me a ride to school" Betty answered as if it was the most normal thing to do, like for the past two years they had done it daily.

"Like hell he is" Archie grabbed Betty pulling her roughly to him. Jughead glared, why did everyone think they could pull Betty around, she was her own person with her own mind, thoughts and feelings.

"Let go" Betty snapped she was truly sick of people pulling her about, telling her what to do. "I am riding with Juggie, see you at school" Betty climbed onto the bike behind Jughead, who handed her his helmet, and then kick started the engine. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead's waist, balancing and hugging to his back. For once in a long time feeling safe and warm. It had been too long since she had felt this contentment. It was euphoric, addictive, she truly didn't want to let go.

* * *

**_Well let me know what you think. Do you have any idea what happened on that night? Yes Chuck is involved regarding Betty's fragmented mind. I warn you know he is not a nice person in this story. _**

**_Read and Review as per usual. _**


	4. Confrontation

_**Whats this an update in the sapce of a week? What is wrong with you i hear you ask? Well i have some free time :D. Well i really hope you like this chapter. Its a lot, and quite action packed. Also if you are a fan of Chuck then you may not like this chapter or this story actually. **_

_**Anyway read and review as perusual. **_

#

* * *

The instant Betty was on Riverdale high grounds everyone was looking at the odd couple, the blond good girl of the school and the Serpent Prince.

"The hills have eyes" Jughead muttered as he helped Betty off the bike, Betty smirked, and hoped off the bike and handing his helmet back to him

"Let them look, clearly they have nothing better to do" Betty smiled, she truly as sick of people judging her and telling her what she could and couldn't do and who she could and couldn't hang around with. Most of the people in her group wasn't her friend three years ago, Jughead had been her constant through elementary school, middle school and the first year of high school, the past two years she truly had missed him, the authenticity of their conversations the truth of his comments and asking how she is or was. No fake smiles, no pretending, no asking and then turning the conversation to someone else, typically back to the person who asked the question, using it as a starter to turn the conversation back to the selfish individual.

"Betty Cooper, you shock me" Jughead smirked, and Betty blushed that smirk doing unusual things to her, things she hadn't felt before.

"Well it shouldn't matter who I am friends with" Betty smiled, the two walked in sync into the school building, as soon as Betty opened Riverdale Highs front doors, she was grabbed by Chuck Clayton, and pulled away from Jughead "Hey" Betty snapped

"Betty, Betty, Betty" Chuck tutted, the group stood behind him, clearly Archie had beaten the duo to school and informed the group of what happened probably giving them his warped version of the confrontation outside their house.

"Elizabeth why are you associating yourself with the riff raff of Riverdale?" Cheryl asked pretending to care, only really worried about Betty's reputation and by domino affect her own reputation. How would it look if a River Vixen was associating with a Serpent? Not good in the red heads eyes.

"Chuck let go" Jughead seethed, taking Betty's wrist, and gently pulling her back to the safety of his embrace, but failing due to Chuck's vice like grip.

"Or what Donnie Darko?" Chuck smirked

"Chuck. GET OFF" Betty snapped, she truly was sick of people pulling her around, she was an object, she was a human being a sentient being. She wasn't some porcelain doll for Christ sake.

"Well we wouldn't want you to be accosted by this" Chuck motioned to Jughead's presence

"The only person I am being accosted by is you Chuck" Betty wrenched her arm from his grip resisting the urge to sooth the ache in her arm. She stepped back closer to Jughead

"Baby…" Chuck tried again

"I am not your baby, Chuck, I was never your baby and I will never be your baby" Betty snapped, walking around the group and down the hall

"Wasn't what you were saying last year" Chuck smirked, and watched as the blood left Betty's face, she was frozen. What did he mean? Was it that night? "If I remember right you seemed to like it" The slap cracked off the walls of Riverdale high, and Chuck's head snapped to the left, nobody had seen Betty move, and only realised that it was Betty by her being in front of the football captain, and her hand print on Chuck's face. Betty was breathing hard desperately trying to keep her emotions in check, images flashing through her brain, words, comments, little snippets, but they refused to merge together to give her the full picture.

"Betty" Archie cried shocked by Betty's actions, she had never in all the years he knew her been a violent person, a passionate person but never violent. However, Betty wasn't in the present too lost in the images, tears collecting in her eyes. Chuck advanced on Betty, eyes burning with anger, but Jughead pulled her behind his back, the duo know backed up by Toni, Sweet- Pea and Fangs

"Back off Chuck, you've done enough damage" Jughead snapped, and then promptly turned on his heel and guided Betty down the hall into the blue and gold by passing their lockers.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_Chuck" Jason screamed, he couldn't find the couple, Chuck had hide them in a bush, Betty pressed to his chest hand over her mouth not allowing her to scream for help. _

_A rip _

_A scream_

_A Snap _

_A punch_

_A Kick_

_Blood, lots and lots of blood. _

_Cold_

_Sticks digging into her back, _

_Mud in her hair._

_Salt_

_Tears, her tears. _

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jason screamed finally finding the two of them, Betty with a bruised jaw, desperately fighting off Chuck, but the boy was so much taller and heavier than Betty. Jason grabbed Betty and pulled her behind him, keeping her a safe distance from Chuck Clayton. _

"_What she was clearly liking it" Chuck smiled, but there was something in that smiled it sent chills down Betty and Jason's spine _

"_When a woman says No Chuck, she means NO" Jason advanced on the footballer. "Did your mother not treat you to respect women?" Jason snapped, this was unacceptable, and he was going to inform everyone else, and Sheriff Keller when they returned form the camping trip. In fact, the camping trip was over, he wasn't going to spend another night in the company of Chuck Clayton. _

"_Oh, come on, the way she dresses? She's asking for it. Those shorts? The Cheerleader outfits, her swimming costume. The little skirts, the short dresses. Come on Blossom, you are telling me you haven't thought about getting some younger cooper action" Chuck smirked, Jason snapped and punched the taller man, Chuck stumbled back and sniggered, he was itching for a good fight. Chuck tackled Jason, and the two fell to the floor, betty screamed, hoping someone would hear, but she knew they were too far from the campsite, and all her friends where safely tucked up in their tents sleeping the night away. They would sleep late in due to the amount of alcohol consumed. _

"_Betty run" Jason shouted at her, but she was frozen, she should run and get help, maybe from Archie or Kevin, Kevin was a similar build to Chuck maybe he could help Jason, but her feet weren't cooperating, she propelled herself forward desperately trying to pull Chuck off of Jason _

"_Chuck get off him" She screamed, pulling his arm, his shirt, his hair anything she could get a hold of. Chuck pushed her back and she stumbled hitting her head on an encroaching rock. She bit her tongue, tasted the metallic blood in the back of her mouth. She then felt arms grabbing her, hauling her to her feet _

"_Betty get up, come on we gotta run" Jason pulled her deeper into the forest. She was disorientated but she followed realising this had become a fight or flight situation, her life literally depended on her clear head and her older sisters' boyfriend._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Betty" Jughead called, a cool compress on her head "Betts" he tried again trying to reach her, worry clouded his voice,

"Wh-what?" betty asked, she truly was confused

"Are you ok?" Jughead asked, she rubbed her forehead trying to piece together the memory? The vision? She had just witnessed.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered to herself. She must be going crazy, people couldn't feel this fragmented surely this was not normal? What was her mind trying to tell her? She knew it included Chuck, and Jason and her for some reason, as well as Jughead, but why wasn't everything fitting together? There were just black voids of nothing in between the images and the pictures, sometimes there was audio other times it was nothing, no noise, no smell just images.

"You don't look too good blondie" Sweet-Pea smiled gently

"Pea" Jughead snapped

"What? She doesn't" The taller boy was baffled, he was only telling the truth.

"I don't feel too good" Betty agreed, she felt confined, and clammy, she had a headache.

"Come on let's get out of here" Jughead helped her to her feet, and gently guided her out of the school and to his bike. He turned to his friends

"Can you deal with school today, and let the office know that we aren't going to be in?"

Already done" Toni smiled

"Thank you" Jughead turned back to betty who was just sat on the back of his bike, eyes vacant, he handed her his helmet which she automatically put on her head. He jumped n the bike kicked it alive and then they where off. Out of school, down the main street, passed Pop's Chock Lit Shoppe, over the bridge separating the northside and southside of Riverdale and to his trailer, knowing his father was either at work or dealing with Serpent jobs. He helped her off his bike and then led her up the wooden stairs and into the trailer. He gently placed Betty onto his couch and then went to get her a glass of water. Worry pinching his eyes, he took a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his emotions. Betty needed him to be calm. He sat on the table opposite Betty, and watched as her eyes darted back and forth following a scene he wasn't privy to see.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_Don't stop Betty" Jason pulled her along, her head was pounding, her chest was burning, her throat was burning, and legs ached from running and trying to keep up with Jason, but he was taller than her by a good couple of inches, so his strides where naturally longer_

"_Jason" She gasped, trying to catch her breath long enough to speak "I can't. I need, to stop" She stuttered, she staggered losing her grip on him and falling to her knees, gasping for breath. _

"_Betty please we need to keep moving" Jason bent over catching his breath and trying to soothe the stitch in his side. Suddenly Betty was pulled up in the air by Chuck, he had caught up with them and grabbed Betty, lifting her into the air pressing her to his chest, her back to his chest, squeezing, restricting her breathing, Betty screamed but she just couldn't get her breath gasping she tried to fight, but she had spent all her energy and her reserves _

"_Chuck put her down" Jason cried, startled by Chuck_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Can't breathe" Betty gasped, stuck between two worlds, both running in parallel, but one real and the other unseeing "Please"

"Betts come on, come back to me" Jughead cupped her cheeks, swiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks "come on. Come back to me" Jughead whispered, he was desperate unsure of what to do

"Chuck please" Betty begged, and it broke Jughead's heart, he dropped his head and silent cried for his best friend.

"_Chuck please" Betty begged, Jason edged closer to them, hoping he could free Betty, he looked at the younger Cooper _

"_Sorry" Jason whispered and then charged Chuck again, he had a choice either drop Betty or the three of them go down, Betty between the two of them, Jason really didn't want to hurt her, but he really didn't want her anywhere near Chuck. The three went down in a tangle of limbs, Betty crushed between the two, she gasped, the little breath she had captured knocked out of her. She scrambled away from the two, desperately trying to catch her breath, gulping in huge lungsful of air. Jason punched Chuck, who took it on the chin and laughed, he was truly maniac and was enjoying this, which horrified Betty more, the boy was psychotic. Chuck threw a punch back and Jason fell onto his back, Betty grabbed him and helped him to his feet. Chuck flipped to his feet, and smirked, licking the blood off his lip _

"_That actually hurt" Chuck smirked "Nicely done Blossom" He charged again, and Jason pushed Betty out of the way and the two fell to the ground both grappling for dominance, for the upper hand _

"_Stop it" Betty screamed, her voice hoarse from the running and the screaming and crying this was turning into the worst night of her life. She had never been so scared before, and truly wished to never be this scared again in her life._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Stop it" betty screamed, and Jughead held her tighter, there was nothing he could do but let the scene play out in her head, all he could do was comfort her as best as he could.

"I got you Betty, I got you. Nothing can hurt you know. You are safe" He kissed her forehead, not caring if it was proper or not. Betty needed him, and he was not running, he was going to be a solid constant in her life. A trustworthy rock for her. "I've got you" He repeated against her forehead.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_oh god, oh god oh god" Betty mumbled, She watched as Jason took punch after punch and kick after kick, she tried to help but Chuck just swatted her away, as if she was nothing, as if she weighed nothing, which was true when compared to Chuck. Jason fell to the floor again and spat blood out of his mouth. He had taken a beating, and Chuck had just laughed through the whole thing, Jason had given as good as he got, but in the end, Chuck was stronger. _

"_this has been fun, but you are boring me now" Chuck smiled he stood above Jason's body, he reached behind him and pulled a gun from his waistband and Betty's eyes went wide. Chuck was willing to kill to get what he wanted. _

"_Chuck Don't" betty screamed, she ran to him and wrestled for the gun, surprising Chuck and herself with the grip, Jason saw the struggled and became alert when he saw gun, he swung to his feet and ran to Chuck, betty had managed to pull him away from the red head. The three fell to the floor, Betty felt her head crack against the concrete, and blood blurred her vision, the only thing she was completely sure of was the two gunshots. _

_Betty shook her head and stars exploded into her vision, wait that's, not right? Why did her head feel so heavy? She groaned and rolled to her side, she looked and there was Jason on the floor reaching out to her. A Third gunshot and it went straight between Jason's eyes. She screamed and screamed and screamed. _

"_Shut UP!" Chuck kicked her in the head and she went flying with the momentum. She no longer felt pain she was just numb. Her friend was dead, and it was her fault. What had she done?_

* * *

_**Well that was a rollercoaster. Hope you liked it. Please review and give me your thoughts. This is a bit of a turning chapter. **_


End file.
